


О важном и срочном

by R2R



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони Старк улетел в космос, но обещал вернуться.<br/>Пеппер Поттс как-то сказала, что хочет участвовать в истории про себя саму, а не про Тони-чёртова-Старка. И её желание сбылось. Более или менее, потому что всё опять крутится вокруг Тони.</p>
<p>Tony Stark is away, and Pepper Potts now has a chance to create her own story, not just be Tony's sidekick. Is she up to it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	О важном и срочном

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Марвел-фест по заявке "Так вот что ты чувствуешь в такие моменты".

Пеппер открывает глаза, и вокруг полутьма, сбоку мерцают зеленоватые экраны, равномерно пищит прикроватный монитор жизненых функций. Больничная палата.

Пеппер слышит тихое клацание клавиш, знакомое хмыканье, потом лёгкие шаги.

\- Привет, Чучелко, - говорит Тони, убирая свой телефон в карман.

\- Привет, Босс, - Пеппер улыбается. - Долго я тут?

\- Трое суток, - Тони зевает. Придвигает ближе стул, садится, берёт руку Пеппер.

\- Я, кажется, разбила броню.

\- Не то слово. Проще было новую построить, чем эту починить. Больше так не делай.

\- Не могу обещать, - говорит Пеппер, - ты же знаешь, как это бывает.

\- Да, - Тони держит её ладонь двумя руками, он так близко, что Пеппер чувствует его дыхание на своих пальцах. - Так. Вот что ты чувствуешь в такие моменты, да?

Пеппер отнимает руку и тянется взъерошить Тони волосы.

\- Не переживай, босс. Всё в порядке. Всё под контролем.

Пеппер уплывает в сон.

 

Когда она снова просыпается, кругом яркий солнечный день, солнце брызжет сквозь жалюзи, а у постели сидит Роуди.

\- Привет, - говорит он негромко. - Ты с нами?

Всё болит, сфокусировать взгляд слишком тяжело, Пеппер прикрывает глаза. Где вы, болеутоляющие, под которыми ночью всё казалось таким сказочно-пушисто-милым? И непривычно заботливый Тони - это тоже было сквозь вату морфийного полусна-полубреда?

\- Пеппер?

\- Да, я не сплю. Джеймс, я... Слушай, насчёт Тони.

\- Да, - отзывается Роуди настороженно.

Это всё, что Пеппер нужно знать. Понятно.

\- Что он опять натворил? Как компания? Встреча с акционерами?

\- В твоей компании всё в порядке. Акционеры - точно не скажу, но люди в чёрных костюмах пока не пришли описывать имущество, и твой бухгалтер не угрожает застрелить всех и застрелиться. Думаю, всё в порядке. От Тони... ничего.

\- Как - ничего? Сколько времени прошло? Где он?

\- Ты была без сознания три дня. Тони не связывался с нами с тех пор, как улетел. Мне жаль.

\- Он был здесь, - Пеппер пытается привстать и рушится обратно на подушку. - Он приходил. Ночью. Обещал починить мне броню. Или... Ох.

\- Больше нет никакой брони, - на лице Роуди искреннее сочувствие. - Пеппер, что последнее ты помнишь?

Теперь она помнит всё. Никакой брони. Никакого Тони. Улица, припаркованный автомобиль, вспышка фотоаппарата, взрыв.

\- Сон. Он мне приснился, и я приняла сон за... Ох, Роуди.

\- Да, - говорит Роуди, осторожно взяв Пеппер за руку. - Я тоже скучаю.

Он не уточняет - по броне, по возможности летать, по Тони-чёртову-Старку.

\- Всё в порядке, Джим. Мы справимся.

 

Физиотерапия - настоящая пытка. Пеппер качает туда-сюда рычаг с противовесами и считает вслух.

\- Семьдесят четыре, семьдесят пять.

\- Прошлый век, - говорит Тони. Он стоит у стены, пальцы пляшут по клавиатуре телефона, взгляд не отрывается от экрана.

Пеппер сердито дёргает плечом.

\- Ты, конечно, изобрёл бы что-то лучше?

\- Не думала выйти на рынок реабилитационного оборудования? Я посмотрел кой-какие цифры. И их схемы. Мы можем строить то же самое лучше и дешевле. Вот, накидал тут...

Пеппер переключается на другой тренажёр, для мышц спины.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что ты тут не на самом деле? Тебя тут нет?

\- А это важно? Взгляни на мои расчёты. Тебе понравится.

\- Обычно я вижу Хэппи, - говорит Пеппер. И спотыкается на полуслове, замирает, умолкает, воздух застревает в горле.

Нет. Нет.

Тони снова оказывается совсем близко, и Пеппер не помнит, чтобы он шёл по комнате.

\- Думаешь, я умер?

\- Я не знаю, что думать, - сознаётся Пеппер. И вцепляется ему в рубашку. - Живи. Пожалуйста. Будь жив.

\- Это так важно? Чтобы я был жив?

Сейчас Пеппер готова врезать ему наотмашь. "Конечно, паршивец, важно, как ты не понимаешь", - мысленно кричит она.

\- Думаю, да, - говорит наконец Тони. - Посмотри на записи. Хорошо?

Какие ещё записи?

\- Ты галлюцинация. Какие ещё записи? Ох. Господи. Что со мной?

Она одна среди тренажёров. Руки медленно разжимаются.

\- Можно, мне будет чудиться Хэппи? - спрашивает Пеппер, поднимая глаза к потолку. - С ним всё так... Проще.

 

У Пеппер Поттс есть привычка - будучи без сознания, разговаривать с покойным мужем. С надёжным, спокойным, расудительным Хэппи Хоганом, который расставит всё по местам, который поможет найти выход и примириться с собой.

 

\- Хэппи? - зовёт она. И видит краем глаза движение там, за шкафчиком с разновесными грузами, возле окна. - Хэппи? Хэппи, пожалуйста.

Порыв ветра резко распахивает раму, плещется лёгкая занавеска.

Никого и ничего больше.

Пеппер переводит дух и думает, говорить ли врачу о галлюцинациях.

 

Пеппер вернулась домой. Цветы - в воду, открытки - на стол, биржевые сводки - на экран.

В почтовом ящике мигает три письма. В заголовке первого, от Уолта Маккена - "Re: спортивные тренажёры". Ответ? На её письмо?

"Босс, вы никогда не перестаёте работать, да? Даже в больнице? Идея отличная. Я посмотрел, мы можем выйти на этот рынок, и мы будем лучшими. Спецификации..."

В приложении - цифры, чертежи, и взглянув на них, Пеппер понимает, что Старк Ресайлент готова сделать этот рывок.

Второе письмо - ей переслали подтверждение заказа на запчасти. Заказа, которого она не делала. И в приписке от Карсона: "Мисс Поттс, это то, что я думаю, или мы собираемся строить ещё один прототип летающего авто? Хотелось бы больше конкретики. Но мы все рады, если вы решили вернуться в дело".

Третье - от Марии Хилл. Краткий, сухой перечень правил, которым должны подчиняться граждане США, использующие в личных и коммерческих целях технические разработки класса "AR-Z0". Ограничения скорости, высоты полёта. Разрешённые модификации. Процедура запроса разрешения на пролёт над городами, над военными объектами, на вылет за границу страны и за пределы атмосферы.

\- Джарвис? - тихо спрашивает Пеппер.

Вселенная молчит.

\- Тони?

Тишина.

\- Кто бы ты ни был, ответь мне! Я... Этого не может быть. Я...

Пеппер сгибает и разгибает руку, убеждаясь в который раз за день, что полный диапазон движений ещё не вернулся. Привет, физиотерапия. С утра не виделись.

Пеппер постукивает пальцами по реактору в груди - неосознанным жестом, и спохватывается, когда понимает, что она делает.

_"Проще построить новую, чем починить эту"._

_"Запрещается пересекать звуковой барьер, находясь в городской черте"._

_"Мы будем лучшими"._

_"Вспомнай, с чего нужно начать"._

 

Она всё ещё ждёт ответа. Знака. Хоть чего-нибудь.

Провалы в памяти? Галлюцинации? Магия? Неведомая технология и Тони-чёртов-Старк?

А мироздание, кажется, молча потешается над ней.

Хочешь ответов - ищи их сама.

 

\- Так вот что ты чувствуешь в такие моменты, - говорит Пеппер. - Мне теперь никуда не деться, да? От этого всего? От вас всех?

 

Призрачное "бип-бип" монитора над головой.

Грустная улыбка на лице Хэппи, где-то там, во мраке.

Клацание кнопок, прерывающееся ненадолго - покрутить головой, размять мышцы шеи. До чего ж неудобные эти больничные кресла для посетителей, кто бы знал.


End file.
